The Love of a Lord
by MariksWife
Summary: Sesshomaru's companions desert him, and he runs into a young female. She obviously shows emotions for him, but, since she's a human, will he feel the same, and if he does, will he admit it? Yah, I suck at summaries, so, if ya wanna find out, read it. PLZ
1. When The worst Happened

Konichiwa!! This is Mariks Wife, and this is my fanfic!! I don't know WHERE this came from, but it's for my friend, Heather, so, yeah, anyways, let us proceed!

I DO not and WILL not ever own InuYasha!, since if I did, I would be a **_Japanese_** woman named Rumiko Takahashi, now wouldn't I? Right, so this is a fanfic about my friend Heather, as I already said, and her relationship with drum roll THE ONE AND ONLY SESSHOMARU(aka Fluffy)!!!

****

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru took his usual light steps, but to him, they seemed heavier than ever. For Jaken AND Rin had both betrayed him; they had deserted him to live in the home of a priestess who had told them of Sesshomaru's horrible deeds in his past. How he had killed the humans, just for the sake of nothing, how he had betrayed the demons of Jaken's clan when they had come to look for him. All of this was revealed, and more.

_Flashback_

"_And this so-called 'lord' of yours murdered the innocent humans just for the sport. **JUST**_ _to wear off some steam he had picked up while fighting a demon." The young priestess had said to Sesshomaru's former companions, "also, this monster lied to your companions, demon....."_ _Rins eyes became wide as she stared into the handsome, amber eyes of her demon lord. The look of regret and shame was in her little, brown eyes, but before Sesshomaru could utter a word from his straight face, she spoke, "Bu, but............. Fluffy-sama, how could you! How could you kill a human!?!?! How could you kill a thousand humans!?!?! Why did you betray Lord Jaken's first comrades? HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?!" Rin's eyes became glossy with her hot, wet tears. Soon, those very tears began to stream down her soft cheeks like small rivers. _

"_Bu-but, Rin...You don't actually believe this woman, do you? Don't you trus-" but before the young lord could even finish the sentence that he had just began, the young, eight year-old-girl exited the small hut in a very theatrical way, the tears still streaming down her face uncontrollably. The look that Lord Sesshomaru saw emerging from Jaken's eyes was so unbearable, he had to look away, towards the outside, where Rin had just took off. He stared for what seemed like days to him, but it was only a few seconds; staring long enough for the toad-like demon to exit without being noticed._

"_Why... why did you do that. How do you know all about my past!? YOU KNEW THAT WOULD UPSET RIN, DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?!" Sessy's eyes grew red with fury and demonic power, as he gazed into the priestess' big, black, childlike eyes. He kept his flaming red eyes on her for a while, then realized, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CHILD IN THE DISGUISE OF A YOUNG WOMAN!! YOU'RE A DEMON!!!!" She smirked, revealing that all he said had been the truth, "Took ya long enough. Hee, I thought it was fun, and yes, I am a demon child, but I wouldn't be...IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!!! YOUR FIGHTING IS THE REASON I AM DOOMED TO ETERNAL YOUTH!!!"_

"_He.........most people would thank me for that. Why do you not wish to keep your eternal youth? Tell me that. Is it for REVENGE purposes?" With that, Sesshomaru exited the small hut._

"_Rin," He called, "get Jaken, we're leaving."_

"_NO!! NO WE'RE NOT, YOU ARE!! Without us......" Rin's face became sad as she finished, "Good-bye, Lord Sesshomaru..." The girl turned around, her back towards Sessy, and walked away, leaving her Lord in a complete and unexpecting shock._

_Flashback_

"Hmm......if this is what that woman can do to young human girls, what could she do to a demon like me........." Sesshomaru pondered the thought for a long while. A long while of course, until he heard the scream of a young maiden, "Aaaah! GET AWAY ASS-MUNCH!!!! I LIKE MY BODY THE WAY IT IS, THANK-YOU!!!!"

"Wha.." Sesshomaru stared into the wilderness, where the scream had seemed to come from. Just then, the young woman ran up and crashed into Sessy-Sama.

"MOVE IT DUMB-Oh..." she stared into his eyes, not taking them off of him. "Oh, I'm, uh, I'm sorry.." She backed away from him and gawked at his features; His long, flowing, silky silver hair even seemed masculine. He stepped towards her, and......

****

HAHAHAHA!!! I just **_HAD_** to leave you all hanging there. It's a cliff hanger, so if you wanna know what Lord Fluffy's gonna do, keep on checking back. This is the first InuYasha (and romance) fanfic I've ever written, so plz R&R!!!


	2. Blossoming Love

- Sorry about that EXTREMELY long wait for me to update! I've been busy with school, Tri-DAC and all sorts of other junk…Now, here is the second chapter to "The Love of a Lord", I hop you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lord, how I WISH I owned InuYasha, but sadly I don't…I don't own Heather, either….she's my cousin, and a living human being who cannot be owned, so……here's the fic-

He stepped towards her, and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. "Do you find it enjoyable to encounter a demon and just stand there gawking?" Heather was surprised at the mans soft, yet cold voice. It sent chills down her spine, making her shiver, and Sesshomaru released his grip on her hand.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't know you-" Heather began to blush a crimson red, and Sesshomaru couldn't resist asking the woman a question, "WRONG with you! Are you sick or something? I'm not taking care of some stupid human girl!" After he had yelled in a tone that was more of his younger brother and not himself, he realized he had just lied to the world.

He HAD taken care of a human girl. He had cared for Rin as if she was his own younger sister, but this…this was different. He could sense blood and torment on this girl…as if she were a powerful weapon…not to mention how lovesick she seemed…So, our dear Sessy-sama decided to let the girl board at his house. After all, Jaken wasn't there, so there would be no objections to the matter.

While Sesshomaru was pondering his thoughts, a fever came over Heather, and she passed out, falling towards Sesshomaru, and making him fall backwards. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Heather there, her hands clutching onto his kimono. He smiled and thought, 'Hmm….for a human girl, she's really not half bad looking, for a human girl that is…' After this thought he quickly closed his eyes and erased such nonsense from his mind.

He put his hand beneath her upper back and grabbed her shoulder, then he grabbed her underneath the knee (a/n: I'm sorry! I forgot what it's called!) and picked her up off the ground. You might have thought they were a couple if you had seen this…Then, he started towards his house.

After arriving at his hou- more like mansion, he took Heather up to a vacant room (which there were many of…) and lied her on the enormous bed, which was furnished with silk blankets and pillows…not something you would expect from a demon, now is it?

As Heather laid there dreaming, Sessy just couldn't help but study her features, thinking to himself, 'Hmm….well, she definitely too tall and slender to be Rin's age, and there's also the fact that she has a chest.' At that, Sesshomaru blushed, not knowing how much attention he had really focused on her body…'I'd guess that she's around 15, maybe sixteen years of age…'

For about another hour or so, Sesshomaru watched over Heather, noticing her womanly features, her curling auburn hair, how her mouth stayed slightly opened as she slept, and finally he had come to realize, that he had fallen for this girl. Her face, her body, the way she acted around him…how could he fall for a human girl? It was preposterous. It was…it was true.

A slight blush overcame Sessy, and he leaned closer to Heather, a charm his father had taught him of how to heal a human girl. A kiss. As he leaned in further, his blush deepened, and he could feel Heather's breath upon his face. He stopped, but an inch away from her face, and suddenly, she awoke, to find the demon leaning over her as such…Just imagine how frightened she must have been…or how embarrassed Sesshomaru must have felt when he finally reopened his eyes.

OK! Well, that's my update! Chapter two of "The Love of a Lord"! YAY! Anyway, from paragraph 7, about her age. In this fic she is indeed 16, but in real life, she's only 13…so, that's all I have to tell you. Hope you enjoy, and R&R! Sayonara!


End file.
